Not so Strangers
by Forever Invincible
Summary: Set after The Battle of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is walking down Diagon Alley, and is surprised who he sees. /A little AU-One-shot


_**I know some of you writers on this fandom are very experienced. Please take it easy on me, I'm only 12, and have a lot to learn. Constructive criticism is appreciated, though.**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy stepped into Diagon Alley. His breath was puffing out in front of him, a cloud of frozen, frosty air. The wand that was gripped in his clammy hand was old and worn, some unicorn hair sticking out. Around him, happy families gathered together, buying their children books and supplies for the new year. Draco remembered being in their place, tormenting Weasley's, and buying cauldrons with Crabbe. Back in a happy place, where those were the only things he knew.

The Battle of Hogwarts had changed all that. Now people thought of him as a coward. A traitor. The one who ran away. To make it worse, Potter, Weasley, Granger, and…Longbottom had become the heroes. Their names were the ones on every child's lips, they…

"Sorry mister!" a round cheeked blonde child exclaimed, flushing a deep shade of red. Slowly, Malfoy looked down at his high-necked, expertly tailored coat, which now was disintegrating under a red potion. He raised a light eyebrow, and grabbed the boy roughly by the collar, and pulled him along.

"Where are you taking me?" the boy's voice was filled with fear, causing Draco to smirk slightly.

"Where might your mother be?" Malfoy's tone was cold and clipped. Discipline was the only measure of learning. It was what his own father had enforced on him. The child pointed shakingly into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, which had kept it's original name in remembrance of it's owners death, at the hand of death eaters.

Mother's looked at him strangely as he walked in. He recognized many from school, but only one, Padma Patil, managed a quick greeting. The boy pointed yet again at a tall blonde woman at the counter. She turned around as he called.

She was tall and beautiful, and unrecognizable. Chances were, she had gone to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, since she was around Draco's age.

"Oh Freddy, I was looking for you," her voice was familiar, and had an english accent, "Thank you so much for bringing him back!"

Draco wordlessly pointed at his disappearing coat.

"Dear, dear, oh Freddy, I told you not to go in the joke shop… oh no, I'm so sorry sir, what shall I do?"

She brushed her hair behind her ears, revealing strange, but oh so familiar radish earrings. For awhile, he couldn't speak, but gawk at her new appearance.

"Luna Lovegood?"

"Have we met?" her tone was warm and friendly, quite unlike his.

"Draco Malfoy, from school."

"Draco Malfoy!" Luna threw up her hands and hugged him, he returned her gesture awkwardly. The icecream man stared, and moved onto another customer. By now, Malfoy's coat was completely gone, and chills were starting to spread over his arms. Luna, realizing his misfortune, gave him her long, bright pink parka. If it was possible to feel stares, Draco could feel many now. Even Luna's child was snickering behind his palms, but his mother remained painstakingly oblivious.

"I-I'm fine, thanks." he stammered, handing back the coat.

"Well, suit yourself, but do have an ice cream." she replied, grabbing one the icecream man was handing to her. Malfoy had no choice but to put it to his mouth, and lick. Hypothermia was in his near future.

"Let's sit down outside!" Luna said cheerfully. As they walked, it was Freddy's turn to smirk at Draco. After painfully sitting on the frosty bench, Draco decided to start some form of conversation.

"Have you, spoken to anyone else recently?" Luna's eyes became sad.

"Neville was Freddy's father, but he-passed away, dealing with a horrible plant." Draco murmured his apologies.

"And how's Harry?"

"Oh, quite well! He and Ginny have a lovely family," Typical Potter, "Even though sometimes I feel a little envious. It's hard raising a growing boy on your own."

Draco could sympathise. Life was hard without anyone to share it with. His parents had died soon after the battle, leaving him with much debt, and no honorable name. He voiced his thoughts to Luna.

"I know, my father didn't have much to his name either." They both chucked sadly at their misfortunes.

"But everything is getting along just fine, Freddy just started Hogwarts."

"I don't like Headmistress Mcgonagall, she's strict!" Freddy cut in. Both Luna and Draco laughed, remembering their days.

"So, are you...married?" asked Luna, a little less cheerfully.

"No." Was it his imagination, or did her mood brighten?

"It's nice… you know." she said quietly, a certain longing in her eyes. As they met Draco's, felt something strange, something he'd never felt before. Was it love?

"Yes, I bet it is." he replied, lowering his gaze.

"Well, it's getting late… we'd better go, I'm so sorry for your coat!"

"No, it's perfectly fine." he smiled at her, and as his eyes met her's again, the same feeling happened. Was it love?

Watching her walk away, he smiled. It probably was.


End file.
